celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Boss/Salute
Lyrics Darcy: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Zoey: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute (with Bill's Kids Girls: Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots) Representing all the women, salute, salute Robin and Tamara with Bill's Kids Girls: You say that you a baller And I see you tryna holla But that ain't how I was brought up Next Working for my money Cuz that's what my momma taught me So yo ass betta show me some respect Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Boss... Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas Boss... Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas Darcy and Zoey with Bill's Kids Girls: Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention (huh) Representing all the women, salute, salute Monique and Robin with Bill's Kids Girls: C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T That's me, I'm confident Don't want yo complimments Use common sense I'm on my Michelle Obama... Shhhh... Shut your mouth Boy I think you know who run this house I ain't thirsty for no bae... cuz I already know watchu tryna say Darcy and Zoey with Bill's Kids Girls: It's who we are We don't need no camouflage It's the female federal And we're taking off If you with me, women lemme hear you say Darcy with Bill's Kids Girls: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Boss... Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas Boss... Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas Robin and Tamara: I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here Ooh Baby... Darcy: Knock us but we keep moving on (Zoey: we're moving up, yeah) Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (Zoey: yeah) Bill's Kids Girls: Attention Attention! Robin: Do do do do do I see you Robin and Tamara: You say that you a baller Cuz that's what my momma taught me So yo ass betta show me some respect Bill's Kids: Lemme hear you say! Darcy, Zoey and Summer with Bill's Kids Girls: Ladies all across the world Listen up, we're looking for recruits If you with me, lemme see your hands Stand up and salute Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots Representing all the women, salute, salute Summer and Tamara with Bill's Kids Girls (Zoey): Boss... (Attention) Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' (Attention) Oprah dollas Boss (Attention)... Michelle Obama Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas (Salute, salute) Robin (spoken): Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun Let us stand together And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters Bill's Kids Girls: Representing all the women, salute, salute Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs